A variety of computer implemented meeting and calendaring solutions are available to assist users in planning and organizing their schedules. In some cases, calendar items may be placed on a calendar by the user, or by some other application. These calendar items may be meetings the user typically attends in person, or via telephone or some on-line meeting application, or may be a calendar item that is merely optional or informational only. The calendar items may also be work related, or could be private (more from the user's life outside of work). However, the information made available by existing meeting and calendaring solutions is limited. Generally, such solutions have not offered enriched calendar event data allowing downstream consumers (possibly including the solution itself) to know of the user's likely physical location for any particular calendar event, the location of the event itself, as well as information regarding the type of calendar event. Advances in computing technology and the increased prevalence of modern computing devices has resulted in a dramatic increase in data available regarding these calendar items. The conventional solutions have not kept pace with these advances and have failed to capitalize on the available data, or gather it and make it available, in order to address these new challenges.